You Found Me
by msnh
Summary: NALEY/BRUCAS. Nathan is left with a daughter after Peyton died in childbirth. Now four years later, he is falling for his daughter's teacher, Haley James. He is also about to meet his brother for the first time. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_You Found Me_**

**Summary: **Nathan has a daughter. His wife Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer died in child birth, but left a beautiful baby girl with him. Now at 22 years old, he falls for his daughter's pre-school teacher, Haley James. Nathan and Brooke are great friends, Haley and Lucas are great friends. Nathan and Lucas know of each other, but have never met...until now that is. NALEY/BRUCAS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, places, anything like that. Just having fun : )

--

Nathan heard the alarm clock go off. It would be time to wake Sawyer up soon. The past four years had been difficult. When they were only seventeen years old, just seniors in high school, Nathan had gotten his girlfriend Peyton pregnant. They both finished high school, and she went into labor the day after graduation. He had been in the dilevery room with her when the baby started to come. They asked him to step out of the room, he saw Peyton's face grow more and more pale. He waited outside.

"How is she?" Nathan jumped out of his seat as soon as the Doctor approached him.

She had suffered an aneurysm giving birth. Here he was about to start college and he had a baby...and Peyton wasn't even around anymore. He decided not to further his education but not for the right reasons. He spent his nights going out, anything to escape it and not let it get to him. Seeing the baby everyday killed him, but it couldn't go on. He knew it. She was beautiful, and four months after she was born, he became devoted to her. Though he hated the idea , he accepted a sales position for his father's company and got his own apartment. When he was working, his mother helped out with the baby. It had worked out well for the first two years. His father then sold the company. He moved away, but left Nathan with a good amount of money, and sticking to what he knew he got another job selling cars, but was promoted to a manager. He bought a house with the money his father had given up and built a good life for Sawyer and himself.

Now, here he was about to bring his daughter to her first day of pre-school.

--

Haley woke up to her phone.

"Hello?" She answered. She then realized it wasn't the phone ringing, it was the alarm on it.

She looked at the time, and found she was right, it was time to get up. This was her first time teaching. She had spent the past four years in college working towards her degree. She wanted to get her masters, and teach high school English, but she needed to work for a while and save up some money to do that. It was hard for her to find a job, so she ended up settling with pre-school. It was her first day and to be honest, she was a little nervous. It was going to be a four year old class. In the end, it would end up being fun, and hopefully rewarding.

It was just hard when your best friend is so damn successful. He was a writer. At 22 he all ready had two books published, working on a third, and teaching a class at the local college. It made her feel like she was behind, but she knew Lucas was special and had great talent.

--

Brooke let herself into Nathan's home.

Nathan and Sawyer were both at the kitchen table eating.

"Auntie Brooke! Why you here?" Sawyer jumped up, running to her.

"Why are you here," Nathan corrected, smiling rubbing his hand on her head.

"I came to see you go to school! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Brooke told her.

"Well you came just in time, we're about to leave." Nathan told both girls.

--

Brooke and Nathan arrived at the school and walked inside.

"Which room is she in?" Brooke asked.

"202, the left," Nathan told her.

They walked into the room. None of the other children were there yet.

"Oh yay! My first student! What is your name?" The teacher asked.

"Sawyer Scott," The little girl said proudly.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Sawyer," Haley smiled. "I am Miss Haley."

"Nice to meet you too," Haley smiled. "You must be Sawyer's mom and dad?" She asked.

Brooke laughed, "Oh! No! I love Sawyer very much, but I am just her Aunt. Just wanted to see her on her first day!"

"Oh okay! Well that is great," Haley said.

Nathan was trying to get words out. This woman, his daughter's teacher was beautiful. He needed to get a grip. He needed to stop looking. "I'm Nathan, I am her father,"

"Okay!" Haley went to go shake his hand. He shook it back, god she was gorgeous. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later on today!" Haley said.

"Nice meeting you too," Nathan smiled.

_His smile was perfect, Haley thought to herself. God, the first father who dropped their kid off she was attracted to, this wasn't a good start. _

--

Brooke headed to her car as did Nathan.

"Could you have been a little bit more obvious checking 'Miss Haley' out?"

"What? I was not!" Nathan protested.

"You were so checking her out!! Do you have one of those school teacher fantasies! Sick!"

"BROOKE! I was not looking at her!"

"You so were!"

"I don't have time to argue this, I have to get to work. Let it go." He warned.

"Whatever Natie! I'll be by tonight around dinner time. I want to give Sawyer something special for her first day of school."

"See you then," Nathan told her getting in his car, and shutting the door.

--

**A/N: **Just a start. Please let me know what you think, I am all ready working on more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I keep going to write Jamie whenever I go to talk about Nathan's child. If I do on accident, please forgive me, all though I seem to be catching myself when I do it! Thank you for all that added me to their list, author or story, I appreciate it. Thank you VERY much _Suns11_ for taking the time to let me know what you thought! Here goes Chapter 2. During the week, I get very busy (esp Monday-wed) but I hope to have another chapter up in the next couple of days. Thank you! : )

Also, just got your review, thank you _love of escapism _: )

--

Nathan had agreed to come into work for a few hours that day. He wanted to be the one to pick Sawyer up the first day. It was important to him. He left after only being there two and a half hours, and headed to the school to pick his precious daugther up. He arrived about ten minutes early. He stood outside the classroom, he could see in but no one would really be able to see him. First he saw his daughter. She was sitting in the circle with her five other classmates as they were read a story. Her eyes were focused on Miss Haley, who was holding a children's story book as she read, Nathan's eyes also began to focus on her. For the past four years he hadn't really been attracted to other girls, ever since he had lost Peyton. It wasn't as if he ever noticed girls. If he saw a girl walk by with a short skirt, or a low cut top of course he would appreciate the view, but it never went further then that. He wasn't checking Haley out. Being a teacher, she was dressed professional, and not at all trashy. There was just something about her that caught his eyes. Her lovely honey brown eyes that also matched her hair which was shoulder length but pulled back with a clip. She wore a modest summer dress with shoes to match. He had to put these feelings aside, he had just met her! He also just wasn't ready, which is what he had told himself for years. It was also just plain wrong! This was his daughter's teacher. He hardly knew Haley, but he could tell that she wasn't the type to break the rules. She seemed like a good girl through and through. Another parent came behind him, and they both entered, now that it was five minutes of.

Sawyer saw her father and came running towards him, "Daddy!"

"Hi princess, how was school today?"

"Good! Look at this," She told her father, reaching for her painting on the table.

"It's great hunny. We will have to hang on the fridge and show it to everyone."

Nathan saw Haley coming towards them.

"Mr. Scott, your daughter did great today. She is very bright...and ahead of her age. You should be proud."

"I am. Thank you. I am glad to hear it went well."

Nathan and Sawyer left, hand in hand. Haley spoke to all of the parent's quickly, and said her goodbyes.

Haley sat down at her desk and started to have her lunch. She had a few minutes in between the two classes, the morning and the afternoon, but she couldn't get over how attractive Nathan was. Most of the other parents were at least ten years older then her, but he had to be close to her age, within a few years anyway. She was curious as to the situation. Sawyer just came with him, there was no mother in sight. It could be divorce, or they could still be together, but either way it seemed unusual for the mother not want to be there on the first day of school. She finished her lunch. It had been years since she had been on a date, and she had a very unusual status of being a virgin at twenty two years old, and it put her in an unusual grey zone when it came to dating. It wasn't exactly that she wanted to wait until she was married, just that she wanted to wait for the right person, the person she was in love with.

--

Nathan cooked dinner for Sawyer. He made her favorite, mac and cheese. He cooked most nights of the week. It hadn't been something he was good at it, but with all the practice he had turned into a decent cook.

"Yay! When is Auntie Brooke comin?" Sawyer asked .

"Soon. By the time dinner is ready I bet she will be here."

"Good."

Sure enough, Brooke came in just a few minutes later.

"Mmm...it smells VERY good in here. What's coking?"

"Three cheese mac and cheese,"

"Mmm, sounds good!"

Brooke had a wrapped gift for Sawyer.

Inside was a backpack with a new outfit as well, designed of course by Cloz over Broz.

"Auntie Brooke!! I love it" Sawyer gave Brooke a huge hug and kiss.

After dinner, Sawyer played for a little then went through her normal routine of a bath, half an hour of TV, and story being read to her (which she was no starting to read some of the story) then it was bedtime.

Brooke was downstairs watching TV when Nathan came downstairs.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" He offered, "I also have some cheesecake. I figured you would want some."

She smiled, "Of course I do, wine and cheesecake sounds amazing."

He brought two glasses over, and a slice of cheesecake for her.

"So how did it go when you picked Sawyer up?"

"It went well. The teacher said that Sawyer was very bright, ahead of the game.

Brooke smiled, "And?"

"And...that was it." Nathan said, honestly.

"No more chat with Miss Haley?"

"No. Brooke...how many times do I have to--"

"Okay, I dont' care if you were looking at her or not. She is around your age. She is pretty. I've never seen her around here before, she could probaly use a friend, if not more. You're single now Nathan...and I know it's been hard, but it's also been four years. Peyton was my best friend, but I know she would want you to move on."

"I know...but I just...even if I was ready, which I don't know that I am, it's Sawyer's teacher...it isn't exactly approriate."

"She is Sawyer's teacher, not yours. Besides, you ask her on one date, and she says no, no harm done. I don't think they are going to throw Sawyer out over it, or best case and probale case is she says YES."

"Brooke...I'll think about it. She was pretty, but I don't even know the girl."

"That is what a date is all about...getting to know someone, correct?"

"I'll think about it."

--

It was almost nine at night. Haley had the TV on, and was having her one glass of red wine a night. She had just started doing it a month ago when she first moved to Tree Hill. Haley had gone to school at a school in Massachusetts for teaching. She had grown up outside of Chareslton, South Carolina. She was the youngest in her family. All of her sibilings had all moved away, so when she decided to go so far away from home for college, her parent's decided to buy an RV and travel around the country. It was their life long dream. They decided to settle in California, and that left Haley really not sure where to move after college. Lucas had bought a house in Tree Hill. It had been where his mother had grown up. He had visited it a few times. When he was offered a job at a small college in the town over, he decided to buy a house there. He asked Haley if she wanted to move in with him and try to teach around there, Haley agreed. Her and Lucas had a beautiful home there overlooking the ocean. They were best friends, and it was so easy living with him. Tonight, he had to give a lecture at night, someone had called out and they had invited him to do it. Here Haley was, alone in this big house by herself. Living with Lucas was great, but she still felt lonley, as if something were missing in her life. _Of course there was! She was single, and living with her best friend! _Lucas had been engaged in New York City, where he went to college and got involved on his first novel. It was his editor, Lindsay. They had dated for just under a year, and they were only 19 when he asked her. She accepted, but then the closer it came the more they realized how young they were, and they weren't ready to settle down. For the past two years, Lucas had done just that, refused to settle down. He was a great guy, an amzaing guy, but since they had bought this house he had spent many nights going on dates with girls, and who knows what after. Haley's thoughts went back to Nathan again.

"I'm back," Lucas called.

"How did it go?"

"Not bad. It was pretty straight forward."

"Good. Good."

"How did your first day go?"

"Oh! Very well! I have three groups. From 9-12 I have four years old, 12-3 agin four years olds, then from 3-5 I help out with the kids that come from school to be watched. It's pretty fun. One of the girls I was really impressed with...and her father," Haley admitted, taking a sip from her wine.

"Haley James! One of your student's fathers?"

"He could be married for all I know. I mean he didn't have his wife with him...but.."

"Did he have a ring on?"

"Oh, god. I didn't look, duh. But still...it could be a girlfriend/boyfriend thing."

"Or it could not be. He could be divorced, or the mother might not be alive."

"Wow...that is an awful thought, but one I didn't think before. I did think it was odd that she wouldn't want to be there. I don't know."

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt you to put yourself out there a bit more. You are beautiful, smart, young, you deserve to be happy."

Haley smiled, "Thanks Luke, you're a great guy too. You're better then one night stands. Maybe it's time you get serious with someone."

"Maybe you're right."

--

**A/N:** I hope to have a new chapter soon. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

--

Two weeks had gone by since Sawyer started school. Almost everyday Nathan had gone in with the attitude that he would ask her out on a date. Every time he would try to talk to her about it, it just didn't seem right. Other parent's would be around, or she would start talking about Sawyer and it didn't seem right to bring it up. "Sawyer is doing great with numbers," "Can we go out this weekend?" It didn't make sense. This had never been a problem for him in the past, asking people out. Back in high school he was a bit of a womanizer, which he wasn't proud to admit. He was the love them and leave it type. Even when he got together with Peyton, he treated her horribly throughout their relationship. He would cheat on her, and just be mean to her in general. He didn't respect her. When he found out she was pregnant, it started to change him. Not that he didn't care for her before, but this changed him. It made him want to be a better person. His father had not only gotten his mother pregnant right out of high school, he had gotten his high school girlfriend pregnant and left her high and dry. He knew his father had no involvement in the other child's life, and that his mother must have raised him all on her own. Nathan decided he was not going to be that kind of person anymore. He wanted to be better then that. Peyton had worried about telling Nathan she was pregnant, but he had taken it so well. Two months into the pregnancy, he asked Peyton to marry him. They got married a week later, which their parent's weren't thrilled about it, but for the babies sake, they went along with it. They were only married for just over six months before Peyton was taken from him. It devastated him and for a short amount of time, he went back to his old ways. He would hit on girls all the time, get drunk and party. The one thing he never did was go to bed with another girl. He just didn't feel right about it. For the past four year, he had no girlfriend, and had not slept with anyone. He knew it was time to move on, and the more he saw of Haley, he knew this was the perfect girl to spend his time with and get to know better, but he could not for the life of him ask her out.

This was the day he promised himself. He was the last one to pick up, which he had done on purpose. This way there was no parent's around and no one to witness what he was about to do. He was wrong. When he entered the room, he notice that there was another teacher in there. Deb, his mother and Sawyer's only grandmother had dropped her off.

"Hi! I am Miss Kelly, nice to meet you! I am filling in for Haley today she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, okay! How was Sawyer today?"

She smiled, "She was a bit strange at first having another teacher, as were the other children at first, but I think we all had a good time today. They all seem to love Miss Haley, especially little Sawyer here, but I hope that they enjoyed themselves."

"I did." Sawyer smiled, grabbing her belongings.

Sawyer and Nathan got into the car. He placed her in her booster seat and strapped her seat belt in the backseat.

"Daddy...I missed Miss Haley!"

"I am sure you did honey, but I am sure she will be back when you go to school on Tuesday."

Nathan couldn't help but feel disappointed, it was as if today had been the day he was really ready to do it. Then the more he thought about it, the more crazy this all seemed. What was he supposed to do ask her right in front of Sawyer? That didn't seem right. Then he saw a paper that Sawyer had brought him with her. It was about parent teacher conference. They started after the first six weeks of school to make sure the child was adjusting well. That would be perfect. Haley and him would be all alone talking for at least five to ten minutes. Sawyer wouldn't be there, all the other children wouldn't be there, and no other parent's. It would be hard, but it was probably his only chance. He was ready for this.

--

Brooke looked at her hair in the mirror. She had a red shirt on and jeans and had straightened her hair and done her makeup. She was going out to eat with Nathan and Sawyer, like she always did on Friday night's. They usually just went out for pizza, or to Chucky cheese, or McDonalds. Something low key that Sawyer could have fun with and Nathan and her could spend sometime together. Then after that, she usually went out with her friend, sometimes enemie, Rachel. They were on again off again friends, but Brooke liked to go out on the weekends and left lose, and seeing as Nathan usually couldn't do that, Rachel was the only option.

--

Brooke walked into the restaurant. They had decided to go to Chucky Cheese. They ate their pizza, Sawyer talked about her day then went off the play where they could see her.

"So...did you talk to Miss Haley today?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"Actually...no. I didn't. She wasn't there, it was another teacher, she was sick."

"Aw...you seemed so ready!"

"I know. I was...but then I was thinking. Next month is parent teacher night...I thought maybe that might be the time. We will be alone...and I just..."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea."

They finished eating, and Sawyer played for a while. Brooke gave both of them a hug good bye, then left to go out to Tric, one of her favorite clubs.

"You look extra hot tonight," Rachel told Brooke. Brooke grinned.

"I think it's the red shirt. I read in Cosmo tonight makes guys more likely to hit on you."

"I think I read that too, and I think they only suggested it if you were introverted, which you are so not." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh well."

--

"Haley...can I get you anything?" Lucas asked. Haley had stayed home sick. She had a bad cold.

"No. I think I am just going to go upstairs and try to sleep. If you want to go out...you should. You being here really won't make me feel any better," She smiled. She knew Lucas enjoyed going out on Friday nights, and she didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Alright...I'll go out, but only if you're sure. I could stay in and we could watch a movie..."

Haley shook her head, "I would just fall asleep."

"Alright...I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay! Have fun! Be safe." Haley called out.

--

"Wow...I have all ready gotten two drinks paid for," Brooke smiled.

"I guess I should wear red next week, and look like a slut." Rachel said, a little bit jealous that NO one had bought her a drink yet.

"HEY!" Brooke said to her.

"I have to go the bathroom." Rachel said. Brooke sat alone for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into ten.

Brooke finished her drink and headed over to the bathroom. Rachel were no where to be seen. Brooke then saw her dancing all over some guy. Brooke sighed, only half an hour into the night and she was all ready without her friend. Brooke sat down at the bar. Another guy bought her a drink, but Brooke had no interest in him. Three drinks in one hour was not a good thing, she pushed the drink away and started to drink some water instead. Just then, this beautiful guy came an sat next to her.

"I would offer to buy you a drink, but it seems you have a full one in front of you." He said to the beautiful brunette.

"Oh...thank you. How about I buy you one?"

"You sure? Most girls don't offer that."

"I am not most girls," Brooke winked.

She was beautiful and seemed to have a great personality.

"I'll just a bear, bud."

"Sure thing sexy," She smiled, her beautiful smile.

"I'm Lucas. You can call me sexy though, I don't mind. I can call you pretty girl, unless you have a name,"

"Brooke, but pretty girl is fine," She smiled.

They sat and drank together, and started talking.

"I design cloths. I am used to spend a lot of time in New York, but I opened a smaller store here, so now I spend most of my time here. I live alone, in my own house. I have a sucky friend named Rachel who I came here with, she is all ready with some other guy by now. My best friend died four years ago in child birth, I am really good friends with her husband. They had a child together. She is beautiful and looks just like her, so I spend a lot of time with them. Now. On to you! Give me the basics."

"What is your company called? I used to spend a lot of time in New York as well. I went to college there, and my editor is there. I have written two books, I teach at a college, English classes. I have been best friends with the same girl since I was about seven. I guess that's it really,"

"Cloz over Broz."

"My ex used to wear Cloz over Broz, she loved your stuff."

She smiled, "Glad to hear she had good taste. Best friends with the same girl for that long...anything going on with you two?"

"Oh god. Never. It is not one of those kinds of situations, we are seriously just friends, she is like a sister to me."

"Well, I am glad to hear it." Brooke smiled. "Where are you from?"

"South Carolina."

"Why Tree Hill?"

"Just felt like a change. My mother used to live here years ago."

"I guess I am done with the 21 questions for tonight. It's getting late...would you like to come over for a night cap?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "Sounds good to me."

--

A/N: Not much happened. I will be working on the next chapter which will again, focus on Brooke and Lucas. I really want to create a decent buildup between Nathan and Haley, so it will take sometime, but it will be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--

Brooke lead Lucas into her house. He sat down on one of the chairs along the island in her kitchen. She went to the fridge. After Pouring herself a glass of wine, and grabbing in a beer, she joined him.

"So this is your place?" Lucas asked. It was a dumb question, but it was always hard to think of something to say in this circumstance. You weren't sure if after this drink, you would be invited upstairs, or if you would be leaving soon.

'Yes. I figured since I was opening a store here, I needed somewhere to live."

"Well, it's nice." What kind of stupid conversation was this?

"You know...talking at this point is kind of pointless," Brooke said. She then took her drink as while as his and put it on the counter. She then pushed all of the things off the table it in one swoop. The next thing she did was take her shirt off leaving her in a a red bra. Lucas got turned fast. He then began to kiss her.

He began to kiss her neck, and work his way down. Though he had wanted to take his time with her, and not rush this, their cloths were both off in under five minutes and he was entering her.

--

The next morning Brooke woke up in her bed. Her head hurt a little bit. Brooke then noticed the man laying besides her. It was Lucas, she remembered, who she had met the night before. She needed to shower. She needed him to get out of her bed. Part of her was torn. She had really opened up to him last night, he was a really great guy. He was a guy that was worth getting to know better. Then she thought was anyone really worth it? Seeing him again was not worth it. It had been a nice night of having company. Someone to talk to, and someone to have sex with. It was over now, and he needed to go.

Brooke couldn't help but look at him for a moment while he slept. He was gorgeous!

"Hey sleepy head," Brooke said to him. He began to stir.

"Hey...Brooke...good morning.."

"I had fun last night. Thanks." Brooke smiled.

"Me too."

"I have to shower. I have some things to do today...so...". Brooke had offered to watch Sawyer for the afternoon.

"Alright...I'll get going...but do you think I could take you out again sometime?"

Brooke looked at him for a moment, say yes she said to herself, "No. I am sorry. It's just not a good time for me right now for dating."

"Alright. I am going to leave my number anyway, just in case."

"Sure." He found a note pad and wrote it down and left it on her nightstand.

"Thanks."

"I hope you'll call," He said. Then he get dressed and was gone.

--

Haley got up and found that Lucas still wasn't there. Typical. It was hard for her to remember how Lucas used to be. He was in love with Lindsay, and it didn't work out. Why couldn't he see that there was hope? Then Haley thought, who was she to talk? It wasn't like she had anyone either, but at least she wasn't sleeping around. Had never slept around.

Lucas entered in the kitchen where Haley was having a cup of tea.

"How do you feel?" Lucas asked her.

"Better. Where have you been?"

Lucas smiled, "I was actually with a girl."

"Oh, what a surprise," Haley said to him.

"She was great. I asked her out again."

"Lucas! You did!"

"Don't get excited. She said no. I did leave my number though, in case she were to change her mind."

"Well, I hope she does."

--

"Did you have fun last night?" Nathan asked Brooke.

That was the first thing he said to her when she entered his house. Part of him was jealous that Brooke could go out when she wanted. Part of him didn't miss it at all.

"Yeah, sure."

Brooke didn't want to get into Lucas. It wasn't worth it.

"I was going to take Sawyer to the Zoo today."

"I'll come. "

"Sounds like a fun day!"

--

**A/N:** I am so sorry for taking such a long time in putting this up. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**--**

Brooke entered Nathan's home. Tonight was parent teacher night. Brooke insisted she watch Sawyer tonight so that Nathan would have to give her the full details as soon as he got back.

"You better not chicken out!" Brooke said to him.

"I won't!"

Nathan couldn't wait for this night, but at the same time he was dreading it. He wanted to ask her out so bad, just to make himself feel better. Everyday that he saw her, he became more attracted. He just had no idea what she was thinking.

--

Haley scanned the paper of the parent's coming in. She had only had two more people coming in tonight. One of them was Nathan Scott. Her heat skipped a beat when she read that. Seeing him at drop off or pick up was one thing. Having to sit and talk with him for ten minutes or more? It made her nervous, but part of her thought it would be a great chance to get to know him better? Then what, Haley thought to herself, it wasn't as if it could or would change anything.

--

"It was nice to see you Ms. Thomas. Julie is doing great, she really is." Haley said to the last person before Nathan would enter. She had wanted to draw on the meeting forever, maybe Nathan would just give up and leave if she took too long. She was all nerves, and it was crazy. What was the big deal about this person! She was acting sixteen again!

Nathan entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Scott," Haley said, trying to sound as professional as she could.

Nathan came in and sat down. "You can call me Nathan,"

"Nathan," Haley smiled, "Well, you can call me Haley, well you all ready knew to call me that...oh. So.."

Nathan took the seat across from her. Things weren't starting off well, it was all ready getting awkward.

Haley grabbed the folder on the desk. It had all of Sawyer's most recent work.

She scanned through it. "This is her family picture she drew. It's very nice. It's you, her and it say's Aunt Brooke."

"Yup. That's our family."

Sawyer hadn't mentioned her mother, and Haley hadn't wanted to bring it up.

"It's okay, I know your wondering why she has her aunt there, and not her mother. The truth is, her mother, my wife, died in child birth. She never knew her. Brooke was her mother's best friend growing up, and she has really helped me."

Haley knew this was very personal information to share, but she had been wondering. "I'm very sorry to hear that,"

"Thanks."

They talked about Sawyer for a while longer, at least ten minutes. The things she said in class, her socialization with other students, and her school work.

They had smiled and laughed a few times, and Nathan was able to get in a few questions about Haley.

"Well, it was very nice meeting with you tonight Nathan, do you have any more questions or are we all set to go. I think I have covered everything."

"Yes. I do have a question, one more. It isn't about Sawyer though."

"Oh! Okay! What is it?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Haley looked at him. She felt she must have imagined it. That couldn't have been what he said. "Excuse me?" She replied.

"I know. I shouldn't be asking. I know this isn't exactly appropriate."

Haley nodded, "Yes. I would love to go out with you sometime." Was it appropriate? Was this the right thing to do? Haley wasn't sure, but how could she say no to him?

They looked at each other for a moment, "Oh! Here is my number. Feel free to call and we can set something up."

She grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote it down.

"Hope to hear from you soon," Haley told him as he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

--

Brooke was upstairs with Sawyer giving her a bath when Nathan got home. He heard the water running and went right upstairs.

"How did it go?" Brooke asked, hearing him come in the bathroom.

"Good, but we will talk about it later, when S-A-W-Y-E-R goes to B-E-D."

"What about when I go to bed Daddy?" Sawyer asked.

He had forgotten how good she had become at spelling and reading.

"Nothing sweetie," He said. "Miss Haley said great things about you," He told her. She smiled.

After Sawyer was in bed, about an hour after the bath, Nathan and Brooke went down to the living room together.

"Spill!" Brooke told him. A whole hour had gone by and she didn't know anything.

"It went well. At the very end I did it. She said do you have anymore questions, and I said yes. It isn't about Sawyer. Would you go out with me sometime?"

"And she said?" Brooke asked.

"She said yes...she gave me her number. When should I call?"

"Tomorrow evening, and ask her out for this weekend."

"Alright..."

"I will come over, so make it Friday night. I will make sure you dress okay, and then watch the big girl of course," Brooke smiled.

"Alright..."

--

Haley had sort of hoped her phone would ring on her ride home. Then she wished it would ring when she arrived home. Again, in the morning she wished it would ring. It wasn't until around six the next night that her phone rang with an unfamiliar number. Her heart started to beat fast, he had an effect on her, that was for sure.

"Hello?" She answered on the third of forth ring.

"Hi, is this Haley?"

"Yes, it is. Is this Nathan?"

"Yes it is. I am sorry to call so soon."

So soon, Haley thought, it would have been fine by her if he had called last night, "No. It's not that soon. I am glad you called."

"So...about this date. Would Friday night be good for you? Or is it too soon?"

"Friday night would be great. About eight?"

"Yes. I can pick you up."

Haley gave him the directions and her wrote them down.

"So, I'll see you Friday?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't wait."

--

"Who was on the phone?" Lucas asked.

"Oh...it was that father I had told you about. He has the same last name as you. You only have one of the most common last names ever,"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Oh and James is so original. Anyway, what did he want? Was it business or pleasure?"

Haley smiled, "He asked me out. We're going out Friday!"

"Well! It's about time!" Lucas told her, "I'm happy for you. I hope it goes well."

Haley went to go make dinner. Though Lucas wouldn't say it loud, he thought about the brother he had never met. He knew that the fact that someone had the same last name as him and lived in Tree Hill where his mother grew up wasn't that big of a deal. Scott was a very common name. Besides, the brother of his could have lived anywhere. When he was a boy, whenever he heard the last name Scott, or saw a man or a boy that looked like him, he couldn't help but wonder. His mother always told him his father wasn't worth knowing, but he couldn't help but want to know him. She admitted to him that Lucas did have a brother, close to his age, but she had never met him. She wanted to be honest with him. As he got older, he accepted it more and more, he just wasn't meant to meet his father or his brother. Still, every once in a while, he would get his hopes up. This was one of those times.

--

**A/N:** Very short chapter before the date. I promise to make that chapter a decent size chapter Please let me know what you think! : )


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

--

"No, no, this shirt is all wrong..." Brooke said. Nathan had been forced to put on about five different things.

"Look, Brooke...I appreciate your, um, kindness, but I think I got this."

Brooke sighed, "Just do the first outfit. It will be nice for the casual date you have planned,"

Nathan had really thought it over. Though on first dates, it was typical to show off and go to a fancy restaurant where you can't pronounce the food, and the bill would be half of his pay check, he didn't want to do that. It wasn't about the money, or the fact that he didn't care for places like that, if it would have made Haley pleased he would have done it in a heart beat, but he didn't think it would. She wasn't that kind of girl. He was going to pick her up, and take her out to eat in a small, local restaurant where the food was great, and they could walk on the beach after and talk. Haley had loved the idea when he told her about it.

He put a casual polo shirt, blue and a pair of jeans, and headed downstairs. He saw Sawyer and bent down to her level to give her a kiss.

"Daddy is going to go out with a friend tonight, you be good for Aunt Brooke. I might get home past your bedtime, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Sawyer kissed him back and said goodbye, as did Brooke, and he left.

--

Haley had decided what to wear. She was not one of those girls who went out of her way to look good, she always chose comfort over appearance. She picked a jean skirt out, it was shorter then what she usually wore and could only remember wearing it once or twice. They were going to the beach though, a perfect occasion to wear it. She loved walking on the beach at night, it was very romantic. She put the skirt on. She first put a white undershirt on, then a white v-neck shirt over it. Her hair was down and straight, she pulled it back into a half pony tail and decided she was ready. Grabbing her purse she headed downstairs into the kitchen. Lucas was still there. He was reading a book in the living room.

"Wow...Haley, you look great, "Lucas told her.

She smiled, "Thanks...you don't think it's too short?"

"It's fine. You look good."

"Thanks. What are you reading?"

"An unpublished novel by one of my student's, it's still untitled as of right now, he wanted my suggestions on it."

"Oh. Sounds good."

The doorbell rang. Lucas got up as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to come and introduce myself," Lucas smiled.

Great. Just great.

Haley came and opened the door, Lucas behind her.

"Hi Nathan," Haley said, "Oh, this is my best friend Lucas,"

"Nice to meet you Lucas," Nathan said.

"You too. Well you two have fun tonight, I have to get going," Lucas said. He headed back into the living room.

Haley walked out to the car where of course Nathan opened the door for her. All ready he was making an impression. They took the ten minute drive discussing mostly small talk.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was a seafood restaurant. You ordered outside, got a number and went in and sat down at a picnic like table. They got their food quickly and sat down across from each other. Nathan hadn't been able to help himself in line, it was hard not to stare at Haley in her short skirt. He had never seen her dressed outside of school, and it was a great sight. It wasn't trashy, but it was just enough.

"You look great tonight," Nathan told her.

Haley smiled, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." It was corny to say, but it was the truth. He was gorgeous.

They ate, as they ate the sun had completely gone out of sight. When they were finished, they headed onto the beach. They walked along the water, and Nathan went and grabbed her hand. It felt sort of like high school love again for both of them, it had been years since either of them went on a date, and every small detail mattered. Haley's hand in Nathan's felt perfect. They started to talk about everything. Nathan admitted how much he had loved basketball, and had planned to play for Duke, but then Peyton got pregnant.

"That is what makes you such an amazing father, you sacrificed yourself for your child,"

"Yeah, some days I just miss it, you know?"

"Yeah...well have you ever thought of maybe coaching? I mean, little kids and stuff, they are always looking for things like that, locally and such."

"Yeah. It would be nice to play again. So, did you have any crazy dreams when you were younger, or did you always want to teach?"

"Well...I always did enjoy teaching. I was a tutor all of high school, and it was amazing. The thought of being able to do that everyday...it was great. I did love singing though. I was in a band in college, I was one of the lead singers, we did a lot of local gigs, and I was offered a chance to go on tour, but I couldn't leave college mid-semester, for a chance like that...so I finished school. I want to go back in the next year or so for my masters, I want to teach high school English, I just need to save up some money first."

"That sound like a good plan." Nathan told her.

"What do you for for work? I am not sure if you mentioned it before," Haley said

"Well...I didn't go to college right away. My dad owns a company, he started me off there from the bottom, my mom would help me with Sawyer, and I worked there. Now, I am a sales manager, just from on the job training and such. It's not bad, my father pays me well more then I should be making, and if he retires, I guess I'll take over. It wasn't what I wanted. I've taken some night classes, and I am about ready for an associates in business. "

"Do you have any brother's or sisters?" Haley asked.

Nathan thought about this question. Somewhere in the world he did have a brother, but he didn't know him, so it didn't count. "No. I was an only child of my mother and father. They had me very young, first year of college. What about you?"

Haley smiled, "Yes. I have lots. I was the youngest. They all moved. My parent's moved. I'm kind of all alone here. All of the older kids had moved on, I was the last one. When I went away to college my parent's went on this crazy RV trip, and finally settled in California, where one of my sisters, and brother's lives, the ones that have kids. I kind of had no one after college. Sometimes I feel very alone." Haley admitted.

"Well not all alone, you have Lucas, and you have...well I mean, I would like to do this again."

Haley smiled, "I would like that as well."

"I guess we should get going.."

"What time is it?" Haley asked.

"Almost eleven,"

"Wow...we have been on the beach for two hours, it didn't seem that long." He held his hand out, and pulled her up. They got into the car, and took the drive back. Nathan pulled into her driveway, and opened her door again, and walked her to the front door. He brought her to the doorstep.

Haley didn't follow most of the rules, but she didn't want to kiss on the first date, as they stood there for a moment, not sure which was this would go, Haley reached in for a hug.

"Thank you for dinner, and everything, it was an amazing night."

"Thanks for coming."

"Are you free Wednesday night?" Haley asked.

"I guess I could be, if someone will watch Sawyer, I am sure it could be arranged. Why?"

"Well, Lucas teaches at the college that night, a night class. I could cook dinner, if you wanted to come over..."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. Sure, that would be great."

"I'll see you Monday." Haley told him, and then entered the house. Nathan headed to the car, after just one date, he was crazy about her.

-----

**A/N**: I am sorry I went so long without an update! I am working on the next chapter, really, and it should be up later today. Hope that everyone is enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--

**A/N:** This is a very short chapter. Haley and Nathan's conversations with their best friends, Lucas and Brooke. I was then kind of bring back the fact that both Lucas and Brooke are still thinking about the night they had, because of course, it's going to come back soon.

--

Chapter 8

--

Brooke sat on Nathan's couch watching TV, one of the movie channels was on, but she couldn't find anything to watch. Moments later, Nathan walked in.

"It's almost midnight! Where have you been Nathan Scott?" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry I was out so late, I didn't plan on it..."

"No, Nathan, it's fine. I really don't mind." _Not like I have anywhere else to be, Brooke reminded herself. _

"How was she?" Nathan asked.

"Sawyer was great. We played barbies, took a bath, then I let her watch a movie and have some popcorn, then she brushed her teeth and went to bed around ten."

"Thanks Brooke, I don't know what I would do without you, she loves you."

"No problem. So, how was Miss Haley?" Brooke smiled.

"Haley was great. It was a beautiful date. We ate, went to the beach and just talked for two hours, held hands, really got to know each other a little."

"Kiss?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No. We were close on the beach, and I thought about it, but we didn't. Then when I dropped her off, she hugged me. I was worried she wasn't interested, but then she invited me over Wednesday night."

"Smart girl," Brooke said, "She is making you work for it, but at the same time making sure she knows that you are interested."

"Thanks again Brooke, for everything."

"Yeah, you owe me, big time. Anyway, I have to get going. See you soon."

--

Haley leaned against the door behind her with a huge smile on her face. That night had been great, he was great.

"How did it go?" Lucas asked.

Haley smiled, "It went amazing. I had such a great time."

"I'm happy to hear it Hales. Well, I was going to head out, I'll see you tomorrow."

--

Lucas headed to the bar. He was happy for Haley, but a little part of him was jealous. He was sick of sleeping with random girls, he wanted something more serious. Haley was right, this wasn't him. He always wanted something serious, but when Lindsay broke his heart, it was hard to move on. He still keep thinking about the girl he had met. The one who pretty much kicked him out of her bed, who he had given his number to, but still not heard anything. If he hadn't slept with her that night, maybe he would have had a chance. How is a girl supposed to believe you respect her if you sleep with her right away? Who knows what would have become of him and Brooke, if they hadn't done that? He couldn't torture himself with what ifs all he could do was make a promise to himself that he would change.

--

Brooke headed to her empty condo. She could get a head start on her laundry for the weekend. Or she could take a bath, but she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the table, and really thought about stuff. She had everything, a successful company, a nice house, plenty of money. She had Nathan, who was like a brother to her, and Sawyer. If weren't for them, she really would be all alone. What would happen though if him and Haley got really close, and moved in together, got married? Would she still be welcome as much? It hurt to think about. She had to stop pushing every guy away, and acting like she didn't need or want someone. Of course she wanted someone, she was just afraid of getting hurt, but was this feeling any better? Being alone ever night? Brooke went through her purse and found Lucas's number that he had left. He had seemed like a great guy, and he was hott. Why not go on a date with him, see what happened? Brooke considered this. She picked up the phone, dialed *67 first, then called. He picked up a few rings in, saying hello. Brooke hung up right away, she just couldn't do it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

--

Nathan took Sawyer Monday morning to drop her off at school. Part of him was thrilled to see Haley again, but part of him knew it would be hard to act as though nothing was going on between them.

"Hi Sawyer," Haley smiled. She then looked over at Nathan, huge smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Scott."

--

Nathan stopped at the flower shop on the way there. He got white lily's and pink roses, which Haley had mentioned as her favorite when they were at the beach. Nathan arrived at he door, flowers in hand, she answered. Her smile was bright. She was wearing a light pink summer dress, something she had worn to school today, and he imagined that she wore today.

"You look beautiful," He told her, kissing her on the cheek. Her hair was down, but more wavy today then it had been the first time they had gone out together.

"Thank you! These flowers are beautiful...you remembered! Let me just go get a vase to put these in!"

Haley ran ahead to the kitchen, as Nathan followed. She put them in a vase with some water and placed it on the kitchen table.

She reached into to hug him and they hovered for a moment, wanting to kiss, but not sure if it was the right time yet, or if each other wanted it.

Nathan broke the silence, "What is for dinner? It smells great."

Haley smiled, "Prime rib,"

"You remembered," He said to her.

"Yes. I did. I set up some salad in the dining room, if you want to head in for that."

"Sure."

"Do you want anything to drink? I have red wine, but if you like beer better..."

He decided she was probably having wine, so he would enjoy it with her, "I'll have some wine."

"Good. It's all ready on the table."

They finished off their salad, had dinner, and then Haley offered dessert, after they sat and talked for a while.

"I have dessert. Just chocolate covered strawberry's, their my favorite," Haley admitted. "We could take it outside, with the wine."

"That sounds good."

Haley placed the two glasses on the table, and Nathan took the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries on the table next to the rocking love seat they were about to sit in.

"OH, the sun is setting," Haley said out loud. They both sipped from their wine, then Haley took a strawberry, she finished it off, not knowing she had some chocolate near her lip.

Nathan smiled. She was perfect. She was beautiful, smart, had a sense of humor, and she wasn't afraid to be herself. She didn't care about eating something such as the chocolate covered strawberries in front of him, which could cause her to get some chocolate on her face.

"What? Why are you smiling at me?" She asked.

He took his hand above her lip, "You have a little, oh, there," He said wiping it away.

Then it happened. His brought his lips to hers and he kissed her. It was just one simple kiss. It was perfect. Haley wanted to do it again, and again.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Haley went and finished her last sip of wine.

"I am just going these back in," Haley said, referring to the strawberries, "I don't want them to melt."

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait here."

Haley took the wine glasses and put them in the sink, putting the red fruit covered in chocolate back into the fridge.

Haley sat down again, very close to him. As soon as she sat back down, they started kissing again. It didn't end after just one kiss this time, it lingered on, Haley had no idea. After a while, they stopped, and Haley just rested her head on his chest, it was now dark out. They started to kiss some more, and right as Nathan was about to move his hand in places it was to soon for, head lights pulled into the driveway. He was kind of glad he was stopped from doing something he might regret.

"I guess I should get going," He told her. "My mother is right Sawyer, and I am sure she wants to get home."

"Right. Of course."

Nathan kissed her one more time. Then Lucas came to them.

"Hey Nathan, nice to see you again."

"You too. How was the class?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, it was fine. So, I'll see you around?"

"Yes, see you soon."

As Lucas walked in, Nathan couldn't help but look at Haley for a second.

"Do you have any plans Saturday?" Nathan asked her.

"None." She told him.

"I know you and I have only been on a few dates, but is Lucas seeing anyone?" He hadn't seen anyone around in the few times he had been there, and Lucas was living with Haley, so there was a good chance he was single.

Haley didn't get where he was going, "No. He isn't. Why?"

"Brooke told me I owe her big time, and I know that she wants to date, she just hasn't had time, or whatever. Maybe we could set something up, and I invite Brooke out, you invite Lucas."

Haley smiled, "Yeah. Brooke is beautiful, and Lucas really has been...single for too long."

"I'll call you tomorrow night,"

"Okay," They kissed one more time, and than Nathan drove off.

--

Haley went into the house and found Lucas in the kitchen getting a bottle of water.

"How was the dinner?"

Haley smiled, "Great."

"Are you doing anything Saturday?" Haley asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was wondering if you would want to come out with me and Nathan."

Lucas thought about it, "Sure."

"Okay! Great!"

--

Nathan thanked his mother for watching Sawyer, read her a story, and then she was in bed. He called Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brooke. I just got back from dinner at Haley's."

"And? Kiss?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

"I was wondering if you would like to come out to dinner with us Saturday night?

"Yeah, sure! Wow, this must mean you are getting serious."

"I hope we are headed into that, but I don't want to rush it."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Nathan hung up, and though he just left Haley's, he couldn't help but call her.

Haley heard her phone ring and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Nathan. Sorry to call so soon, I just wanted to let you know, I talk to Brooke, she is game."

"I talked to Lucas as well, he can make it."

"Good. I can call you again tomorrow with final details."

They talked for a while more.

"I had a great time tonight, "Nathan told her.

"I did too."

--

**A/N:** SO next chapter, Lucas and Brooke meet again since the first night they were together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

--

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Brooke asked. Nathan had admitted to her last minute he was sort of setting her up on a date. Brooke had freaked, and said she was going to leave. Nathan said him and Haley would be there, and if she really didn't like it, she could just leave.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to mess it up with you and teacher girl. NEVER do this again. I don't need pity dates! I am not ready to be with-" Just as she was about to keep going, Brooke noticed who was walking in. "Shit." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Nathan asked. Judging by Brooke's face, Nathan could only guess that Brooke must find Lucas attractive.

_Please don't say anything, _Brooke said in her head. It wasn't Nathan nor Haley's business that her and Lucas slept together.

"Hello," Brooke said. "Nice to see you again Haley! Who is your friend?" Brooke asked.

"I am Lucas. Nice to meet you….?" He could tell by the look on Brooke's face he shouldn't say anything, besides it just would have been awkward to explain how they knew each other.

"Brooke. Brooke Davis."

"Well, nice to meet you Brooke. Nathan, nice to see you again," Lucas said.

Lucas had tried not to think about Nathan. He had seen a picture of his father once, and Nathan seemed to look like him. It was just the dark hair, and eye color, it wasn't anything he could be sure of. Him and Nathan got into conversation, and started talking about basketball. They both told each other how they had played in high school. Nathan said he wanted to play in college, but had a child, so wasn't able to.

"So, I don't mean to be rude, but why didn't you want to keep doing it in college, or did you?"

"Oh. No. I couldn't. I found out I had this heart problem…so after that it wasn't suggested that I play for anymore then 15 minutes…"

"Oh yeah, my dad actually has that too. He had heart attack a few years ago. I had to get tested too. That is crazy that you have it to, it's kind of rare."

Lucas wasn't sure of Nathan knew his last name, or if he thought that way he did, but HCM was pretty rare, and it was also genetic. He was starting to think more and more that maybe this could be his brother.

--

"Wow…I can't believe your behind Cloz over Broz. I love some of their stuff."

Brooke smiled, "Glad to hear you like it. Yeah, I used to work in New York City, but I just wanted to come home. I missed Sawyer and Nathan."

"Aw, well that is great."

Brooke and Haley kept talking, Brooke was pretty sure they would end up good friends.

After dinner, Nathan asked Haley if she wanted to go for a walk, then he would bring her home. Haley accepted. Brooke told Nathan she would see him soon, and told Haley and Lucas, it was nice tonight, and they should do it again sometime. Lucas said he was going to leave at well, and told Haley he would see her at home, and told Nathan to take care of her.

Lucas was just opening his car door when he heard his phone beep, he had a text message. It was from a number he didn't know.

_It's Brooke. We need to talk. Come to my place, ASAP. Text me if you can come._

Lucas couldn't help but smile, and wrote back that he would be there in ten minutes.

--

"Well…that went well," Haley said smiling.

"You don't need to lie. I should give up the whole match making thing up. They didn't even want to look at each other."

"I know that its' weird, but it sort of seemed like they knew each other,"

"You think?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea. I don't know, they just seemed too weird. I mean it would be one thing if they talked and didn't like each other. I don't think it could have been about looks. I mean Brooke is beautiful, and I don't find Lucas bad looking," Haley said.

"You think Lucas is hott?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed, "Oh come on! I told you! He is like a brother to me, but of course I think anyone would find him attractive. The dirty blonde hair….but I much prefer the dark hair," Haley said running her hands through Nathan's hair. "Yes. The dark hair with the piercing blue eyes, such an amazing combination." Haley reached up to kiss him.

--

Lucas rang Brooke's doorbell and waited for her to come to the door. She must have beat him there by only a few minutes.

"Come in," It sounded more of a command then welcoming.

"So…did you find our your roommate was seeing my best friend and have her set this up?"

"No…I had no idea. I was just as shocked as you were."

"Yeah. I was pretty shocked."

"Yeah. I figured you never wanted to see me again. I gave you my number. You never called. All though I do keep getting these private number hang ups, wouldn't know anything about them?"

"TWO private number hand ups! TWO. It wasn't me."

"Brooke, you just admitted it…"

"No. I didn't. Look, I meant what I said, I am not looking for anything serious."

Brooke then went over and kissed him.

"You are so confusing!" Lucas pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me you don't want me…then you kiss me?"

"I never said I didn't want you. That night, was pretty amazing, and I would like to try it again…"

Lucas looked at her, "Look, I don't know if I want this anymore.."

Brooke took her shirt off and started to kiss him more, and he was getting to the point where he couldn't reason anymore. He wasn't listening to his heart, or his brain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

--

Haley couldn't believe how fast two months could go. It felt like just the other day her and Nathan were first getting to know each other. They had gone very slow in their relationship, only seeing each other once or twice a week. It still stayed that way, but they were starting to feel very comfortable together. It was getting to the point where, in the times she had tried to date, it never went further then this. It was starting to happen again, except this time, she wanted to be honest and up front. It was the point where the other person always wanted to take things further physically.

Nathan of course would never pressure her into anything, and he never came out and said it, but he started to get a little more daring with her physically. When they were kissing, his hand would now slip under her shirt, which at first she pushed away, but was now starting to accept. It was anything further then that she refused to allow, and neither of them had talked about it, but Haley was ready to talk about it. It was important to talk about.

--

Lucas got ready in his room. Tonight was the night he had waited months for. Ever since he first met Brook at the club, he knew she was something special. He tried to get her to date him on a few different occasions and failed miserably every time. For the past two months they had been hooking up biweekly, and lately they had turned into overnight visits in which he stayed there. He hated lying to Haley, and to be honest he wasn't sure why he had to, but Brooke requested it stayed between them. All of this was about to change. He had talked Brooke into going on a date with him. He had told her that he was falling for her, and sex wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted all of her. She told him no way, she told him that wasn't what she was looking for. It was becoming hard for even her to believe that. Lucas decided to try going on strike. When he called he would just say, "How about that date?" and text messages he simply ignored. It wasn't a week before she broke down and agreed to that date. He was determined to prove to her that being with him wouldn't be all that bad.

--

"Where are you going?" Haley asked, as Lucas came downstairs dressed. He was wearing a new clean shirt, and a fresh pair of jeans.

"Just out…again."

"Lucas, you have been acting weird every night for the past two months, what is going on?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Alright, fine. I am going out with Brooke."

"Brooke…as in Nathan's Brooke? I thought you two didn't hit it off.."

"Yeah, there is sort of a long story there. One I would love to explain to you but I am going to be late…"

"Oh, well Nathan will be here any minute anyway…so can we catch up later…"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Over breakfast," Haley suggested.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. That sounds like a good plan."

--

Nathan came in and Haley had dinner on the table.

"Thanfor coming over," Haley said, kissing him as he entered.

"No problem. I've missed you. I can't believe it's been a week since I last saw you,"

"I know. Too long."

"Haley…I need to talk to you about something," He told her.

"I have to talk to you too," Haley admitted.

"After dinner?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Haley agreed.

--

Brooke was wearing a black dress that clung to her body just right, and showed enough leg and breast to make guys notice her. Lucas was proud to the guy with her tonight.

"You look great," Brooke told him, smiling as he sat down.

"Hey…I am supposed to tell you that. You do look amazing Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks. Like I told you though, I am not like other girls."

"I remember," He smiled.

They ordered their food as they kept making their flirtatious insults to each other. After, they split a dessert.

"See…I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Lucas told her.

Brooke shrugged, "It wasn't great either."

"Do you mean that?"

Brooke dropped her fork, knowing she had gone too far with the joke. "Lucas, I had a great time tonight. You are a great guy. You are like my best friend, and hott, and the best..oh, I won't get into that here, but seriously…I do like you. I just don't think I am ready. It's nothing against you it's just…"

"Brooke, it's all ready like we're dating! We spend more time with each other then some couples. We talk on the phone, we text, I come over we hang out and we sleep together! All we're missing is the title, why does that scare you so much?"

"Once you have a title, I feel like I have something to lose. I don't want to lose you." Brooke admitted.

"I am not going anywhere. I am crazy for you Brooke…please…can we do this again?"

Brooke looked into his beautiful eyes, and she knew he meant what he was saying. She agreed. Lucas was the perfect guy, and he was great for her, she was just scared. She just had to go for it. "Okay," She smiled at him, "We…should do this again. How is tomorrow night?" She smiled.

"Perfect."

--

Nathan and Haley sat down on the couch together, they were cuddling.

"You first," Nathan offered her.

Thinking about telling him always seemed so much easier, "I…um…no, you go first."

"No, Haley…really…"

Haley grabbed her purse from the table, and took out a coin.

"I call heads. If I get heads, then I go first, tails you go first."

"Seems logical," Nathan said, smiling at her. It landed on tails.

"Ugh! Two out of three?"

"Nathan, seriously…"

"Okay, well I took Sawyer out of pre-school. He last day was today. She will be going to a new school down the street on Monday."

"Okay," Haley said not sure where this is going.

"I just don't think it's a good idea anymore…"

"Are you saying you don't think it's going to work out and you don't want to see me anymore."

Nathan smiled, as they clearly were not on the same page, "Just the opposite. I want you to spend time with her, with us. I want her to know that you are a part of my life, and I just think you being her teacher, and my girlfriend, may be confusing for her."

"I understand. I would love to spend time with her."

"I was thinking of this amusement park next week…she has wanted to go for a while, and I figure it would be a good way to start…"

Haley smiled, "Yeah, sure. I would love to."

"So…now that this is settled, what did you want to talk to me about?"

--

Lucas and Brooke arrived at Brooke's door. Brooke stood there for a moment.

"Aren't you going to open the door for us," Lucas said to her.

Brooke shook her head, "Wrong. I am going to open the door for myself. It's only the first date Lucas, and I don't sleep with people on the first date."

Lucas smiled, "Alright, fine. I think that is a good idea. Taking things slow."

"Doing it right, the way we should have started it," Brooke added.

Lucas went into kiss her, Brooke accepted this. They kissed for a few more moments.

"Good nigh Lucas Scott," Brooke whispered to him.

"Good night Brooke Davis," He replied back to her.

--

Haley looked at him for a moment, "Look, I know that we haven't gotten physical yet…and I am sure you are confused…because I do like you, and I was afraid you would be worried…"

"I wasn't worried. You weren't ready. I respect that."

"There is a little more too it…I've never gone further then this…with anyone. I am a virgin." Haley wasn't sure how he would take this, he was defiantly a surprise.

"Wow…" Nathan said.

Haley just stared him. Wow wasn't exactly what one wants to hear.

"Bad? Look, I am not a freak. I wanted to wait until I was married, or at least in love, and I haven't found love with anyone. I know I am twenty two years old, but I don't think you can put a time limit on things like this…"

Nathan kissed her. "Haley, it's not bad. It's amazing. They don't make many girls like you today, and it isn't a bad thing. It just makes me like you even more. There is no rush, whenever your ready, even if it's not until you married…I don't care."

Haley smiled and kiss him back, "You really are an amazing guy." Haley told him.

--

Lucas got in his car and his phone rang. He had been asking his mother for the past two months about any details she might know on Dan's Scott son. She claimed she didn't know, but Lucas felt she was holding back. Lucas had learned in conversation that Nathan's father's name was Dan, and that he owned a car dealership. He also knew that his father had HCM, the same genetic condition that Lucas had. Lucas in his heart knew that Nathan could very possibly be his brother, he just had to be sure before he said anything. The phone rang, and it was mother, as he had suspected.

"Lucas?"

"Yes mom?" Lucas asked

.

"I talked to Keith, Dan's brother, and he does own a dealer ship, and his son is named Nathan. Are you sure you want to do anything about this? Dan, he isn't a nice man. I know Nathan may seem it but…"

"I see Nathan all of the time, Haley is really falling for him. I can't just ignore this. I have to do something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make a stop at Scott Motor's tomorrow. I need to talk to him first."

"Good luck," She told him.

--


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

--

Lucas entered Dan Scott's place of business the next morning. It was a Saturday and they were open for a few hours. Lucas had found that Nathan didn't work Saturdays, so it was the perfect chance to go see Dan, alone.

"Can I please speak to Dan Scott, is he in today?" Lucas asked. The female in the first office asked if he had an appointment, Lucas just urged that he needed to talk to him.

"Okay, I can go check and see if he can see you...what is your name?"

"Tell him Lucas, Karen's son."

She did as Lucas asked, and she told him to go right in.

"I was wondering when we would meet," Dan told him, "Have a seat."

Lucas sat in the seat across from him. "Yeah...I always wanted to meet you, I just never thought it would be like this. All my life as a child, I wanted to meet you. Now, it's not something I really wanted. I didn't want to be staring at the man who deserted me all of those years ago..."

"Look, I tried to send money...but your mother wouldn't take it...I tried to vist you but your mother wouldn't let me..."

"That is crap! She would have at least told me!"

"Ask her."

"Fine. I will."

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"My best friend Haley is dating your son?"

"Oh, that girl he is seeing..."

"Yeah...well, so...I can give you sometime to tell him. Does he know about me?"

"Deb, my wife let it spill that I had another son, so he knows. Do you really have to tell him who you are?"

"I'll give you a couple of days to do it, or else I tell him."

"What exactly do you want to accomplish out of this?" He asked.

"I don't know...it might be nice to maybe get to know Nathan."

"I don't think that is a good idea. You went twenty two years without knowing each other, why bother now?"

Dan reached into his draw, and started to write on a blank check. "Here. It's ten thousand dollars. How about you stay away from my family. I'll take care of getting rid of your friend."

"I am not taking your money. I am sure as hell not leaving."

"Why would you come here, to this town, did your mother put you up to this?"

"She didn't even want to tell me about you, even when I asked."

Lucas had almost wanted to get to know him when he first learned that he had wanted to see him when he was younger, but he knew it was a lie. His mother wouldn't have hid that from him. He also had just tried to pay him off. Lucas stormed out of there, knowing that he had to tell Nathan, but he wanted to wait a little longer.

Dan called in the security. She was blonde, young, and hott. The main reasons why he had hired her, and the fact that she wasn't half bad at the job either.

"Jennifer, How would you like ten thousand dollars?"

"It's Jessica, but ten thousand dollars, of course I would like it, but what do I have to do for it?"

"To try to seduce my son. Get him to sleep with you. He is dating someone who knows someone that I would rather my son not know. I have to try to end it with them, and since I don't even know this girl, I can't go through her."

She smiled, "Ten thousand dollars to just try?"

"Another five if you succeed,"

She smiled, she did need the extra money, "Sure." Besides, he was very attractive. It wasn't like this would be hard work.

--

Haley was on the kitchen with coffee and the newspaper, "So...spill!" Haley told Lucas as he entered the kitchen.

"About Brooke? It's too early to get into all of that..."

"You promised!"

"That night that you and Nathan set us up, it wasn't the first night that we had met.."

"You are just telling me that now? It seemed like you two hated each other."

"Kind of a love hate thing. She had been the girl...I sort of slept with and didn't forget. I even left her my number, she never called. So, the first time since that night was when I saw here there. She pretended not to know me, I went along. That night she sent me a text on my phone. She wanted me to come over, and ever since then we have been sleeping together, but I wanted more from her...she played hard to get. We went on a date tonight though and it was great.."

"Wow! Lucas! A date! That is huge for you!"

"I know. It was cute. She wouldn't let me in at the end of the night."

Haley smiled.

"SO...how are things with you and Nathan?" Lucas asked.

Haley smiled, "Well, Sawyer is offically not my student anymore."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"I am going to be spending time with her outside of school. Nathan feels we are serious enough for all of us to spend time together. He thought it would get to confusing for her, the inside and outside of school part."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I also told him about current status, sexually...and he didn't run. He just told me he would wait as long as he had to..he didn't care."

"Haley, that is great."

Lucas wished he could share with Haley about his morning, where had come from, but she didn't even seem to notice he had been out, so he didn't want to get into it.

--

"Daddy...why no more Miss Haley at school? Why new school? I liked her!"

"I know that you did hunny, it's just that Miss Haley and I have become really good friends."

"SO!"

"Haley and I are seeing each other, and she wants to be your friend too. It's hard for teacher's to be friends with their students outside of school, so that is why. She is going to go the amusement park next Saturday"

Sawyer's face lit up, "NO WAY!"

Nathan smiled, "Yes."

Things were so perfect for him. He didn't mind his job, Sawyer was happy, and for the first time in a long time he was very happy.

--

**A/N:** I am going to try to update soon. I am sorry if anyone doesn't like the way this story is going, there just has to be some drama along the way.


	13. 13 sorry for the wait :

**A/N:** Okay. I have decided to write another chapter. I may be slow at updating. College and work do take a lot of my time up, but I do like this story a lot, so I hope to keep going.

--

Sawyer came into her father's room at seven thirty in the morning to announce that it was time to leave to the park.

"We'll leave in about an hour he told her," Looking at the clock.

Nathan got up and got Sawyer breakfast. He took a quick shower, picked cloths out of himself and her, got dressed, and helped Sawyer get dressed. He packed a bag and got ready to do. He would be picking Haley up on the way of course.

Haley got into the car and Nathan gave he a small peck on the cheek. Sawyer's little laugh came from the backseat at this. They got to the park and took Sawyer to the area where the little kid rides were. They put Sawyer on a few and took pictures.

"She is adorable. Nathan, you do a great job with her." Haley told him, honestly. "She looks like she is having so much fun."

"You have no idea how excited she was that you were coming," Nathan admitted to her. This is why he had never wanted to date. Why, even when he did try to date, he would never let them meet Sawyer. Sawyer liked Haley.

Haley smiled. "I was excited to come too."

They made there way around the park, going on things together, and stopped for lunch. They got pizza. Nathan left to go the bathroom. He saw Haley and Sawyer sitting together, they were smiling and laughing as Haley help Sawyer cut her pizza slice in half. It was at that moment Nathan knew that he loved her. She was beautiful, smart, and the kindest person he had ever known. She liked Sawyer and was good with her, Sawyer obviously adored Haley. They enjoyed the rest of the day together, and took the ride back home. It was late and on the ride home, Sawyer was sleeping. When they got to Haley', Nathan pulled into the driveway and left the car running while he walked into the house.

"Thank you so much for coming," Nathan told her. He then went in and kissed her.

"I had a great time," Haley smiled and kissed him again.

It then came out. He didn't expect to say it, and she didn't expect to hear it. "I love you." He told her.

Haley stopped kissing and looked into his eyes. He really meant what he was saying, she really believed him. "I love you too." She kissed him a few more times, before she told him he better go.

An idea then came into Haley's head, "Do you think Sawyer will go right to bed when you get home?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I bet she will."

"Oh okay. That is good. I am sure you are tired."

"Good night Hales," He told her.

She said goodnight as well and walked into the house.

Nathan had told her he loved her, and Haley loved him too, a lot. This is exactly what she had been waiting for. They weren't married, or even close to that, but they were in love. Haley went upstairs and quickly went to shower. Then she was going to change and head over to Nathan's, and make love to him.

--

As Nathan had predicted he was able to pick Sawyer up and put her right into bed. He was about to change when he heard the doorbell ring, and decided to go answer it. He kind of hoped it was Haley, but doubted that it would be. He opened the door to find Jessica, the security who worked at the dealership. She was wearing a very short skirt, and a shirt that had her boobs hanging out of it, and her makeup was done very sexy, not like how she looked at work. He tried his best not to look, but she was very attractive, and he was a man.

"Hey, Nathan. Your father said that you left this behind, and you really needed it. I am sorry to bring it by so late...I was just busy earlier. I just got back from a date that didn't end well."

"Thanks. " He said, grabbing the papers and trying to concentrate his attention on what she had given him, and not on her. She started to move a little closer. "I'm sorry your date didn't go well."

"I am so sick of bad dates. I don't know why no one likes me..."

Nathan almost went to laugh, "I find it hard to believe that no one likes you. You're beautiful, and from the little that I do know you, you seem like a nice girl."

She smiled. "Does that mean you like me?"

He looked at her in the eyes, and thought of nothing but Haley. "You're a great girl, but--"

"But what?"

"I have a girlfriend. Who I love. I am not interested. Thanks for coming over."

She then did something he didn't expect. She took his hands and stuck them on her almost bare chest and started to kiss him.

--

Haley got taken a quick shower and then got into her one and only pair of sexy lingerie. She had gotten it for a gift (as a joke) and had never worn it. It was a black thong and matching bra, black with pink trim, and almost see through. She put the same skirt on she had worn the first night they met, and just a t-shirt. She got into her car and decided to head over. She pulled in the driveway to see a car in the driveway she didn't know. She parked, and walked to the door. There was Nathan. Then Haley saw the whole picture. He was there, with a blonde girl, his hands on her chest and kissing her. He pulled apart suddenly and said something that Haley was unable to hear. They then went into the house. Haley walked back to the car, and began to sob.

--

"Jessica. Please. Why don't you come in for a few minutes, and we can talk."

"Okay," She smiled.

She walked into the living room and sat down, and made herself at home.

"Can I have a drink?"

"Jessica...you can't stay. I just don't understand where this is coming from..."

"What do you mean?"

"You have worked for us for a while, and you have never once came on to me, or even really talked to be more then you had to."

"Just shy I guess.."

"Shy? You came over here and put my hands and your body and kissed me. That isn't shy."

"Drunk and desperate?"

"You don't look drunk, and you are not desperate. I suspect there is more to it."

"You are good looking, Nathan. People are going to come onto you. Girlfriend, or no girlfriend, maybe you need to find someway to deal with it. Or don't and just give in."

"I can't."

"Then...you don't have to do anything she said," As she licked her lips.

At this point Nathan couldn't help but laugh a little. It was going too far. "I don't even think you like me."

"Okay..." Jessica was about to tell Nathan the truth. Then it hit her, just for trying she was going to get ten grand. If she told him, that would probably ruin it. "My friend came in the other day. Said you were hott, she bet that I couldn't get you to have sex with me. I just wanted to prove her wrong."

"You're better then that."

"Alright. I'll see you Monday. I hope it's not too awkward."

"It doesn't have to be."

He saw her out and headed upstairs. He was tired and headed upstairs to sleep. He thought of the day he had, and how great Haley was. He could see himself with her for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Haley was on her bed, crying herself to sleep. Lucas entered.

"Hales, what is going on?"

"Nathan...he is cheating on me."

"WHAT? How do you know?"

"I went over there tonight...and there was another car there. I saw him at the door, and his hands were all over some girls chest, and they were kissing. They went inside together."

"That son of a bitch," Lucas mumbled. "Like father, like son,"

Haley's tears stopped for a moment, "How do you know his father?"


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan woke up the next morning to find Sawyer in his room. He was surprised to find it was nine in the morning. They were both tired from the night before. He went downstairs and made Sawyer breakfast, and let her enjoy some cartoons while he went onto the computer. He couldn't stop thinking about Haley, and how they had told each other they loved her. He also remembered the crazy night before. Even though, in his eyes, what happened wasn't a big deal he decided he wouldn't tell Haley about it. She may get nervous about him working with her, and really, there was no way he would ever want to cheat on Haley. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to screw it up. He decided to call her, and ask if she wanted to go out for lunch, if his mother was willing to watch Sawyer. It was early, but he knew that she would be up.

--

Lucas had stayed with Haley for over an hour listening to her cry. When she had asked about how Lucas knew anything about Nathan's father, he had made a comment about Nathan saying bad stuff about him before. He couldn't get into now. She fell asleep, and he left the room. It took everything he had not to show up at Nathan's house and beat the shit out of him. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he had a daughter. He didn't want her waking up to that, and being scared. Haley had been up for a few hours, and stayed in bed for a while. She couldn't bring herself to move. Nathan was the first person she had ever said she loved, and who loved her too, and the fact that it was all a lie was killing her. He seemed to mean it. Haley started to cry again when he phone rang. It was Nathan. She ignored the call, of course, and continued crying even harder. A few moments later, she saw there was a voice mail. For over a minute she couldn't decide if she wanted to listen to it, but she did.

_"Hales...I can't stop thinking about you. I just keep thinking about last night. I was wondering if you would be free for lunch or an early dinner, or something. I just wanted to see you. I love you Haley James."_

Haley couldn't believe him! How could he call her, and just act like everything was okay? Did he think because she was not sleeping with him that gave him excuse to sleep with whoever? Haley made her way out of the bedroom, and into the shower. She took over an hour long shower, just letting the water pound on her as the tears fell. After her shower, she composed herself and got dressed. She told Lucas she was heading to the food store. He was surprised that she was doing this, but he thought it was good that she seemed to be getting on.

"I am going to go out with Brooke in a while, are you going to be okay?"

Haley gave a half smile, "I am upset Luke, but I will be okay." She did not think she was going to be okay.

--

Lucas went to pick Brooke up. They were going to go get coffee and just spend time together, go shopping or something.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Lucas told her.

"What's up?"

"Haley told me that Nathan cheated on her last night..."

"What?"

"Yeah. I guess she went over there last night, and some blond girl was there. He was touching her, and kissing her. They went in his house together..."

"There must be some kind of explanation...Nathan is crazy about her..."

"Has he ever cheated before?" Lucas asked her. He expected an honest answer.

"Well, yeah...on Peyton, but that was a long time ago. Having Sawyer changed him."

"Whatever, HOW DARE HE. He told he loved her, then she was going over there to sleep with him, and finds him with another girl!"

"I will talk to him, okay? Let's try to enjoy our time together. I know you love Haley, and I care about Nathan, but they can figure this out themselves, okay?"

"Alright pretty girl,"

--

Nathan found it odd that two hours had gone by and Haley still hadn't called back. It was not like her. He tried to call again, and still got no answer. Instead of leaving a message, he decided to sent her a text message, and see if she would get back that way. There was nothing. He almost started to feel worried. He decided he would drop Sawyer off with his mother, and just go over there and check on her. He knew it was a bit much, but he felt like something was wrong. Besides, if she didn't get the messages, at least he could go and visit her, and surprise her.

He drove over and parked in the driveway. No one was home. He was about to leave, when he noticed her car pulling in. He decided to stop.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as soon as she got out of the car. She really hadn't expected to see him there.

"You just weren't answering my phone calls."

"Look, you are just crazy if you ever think I would go anywhere near you again. Don't call me, don't write me, don't come here...EVER. Just leave me alone."

"Was it because of the "I love you" thing? You didn't have to say it back, I just really meant it."

"Right. I'm sure you did. Good bye Nathan." Haley went into the house, and left Nathan outside without saying anything else.

Nathan headed to his car. He really wasn't sure what he had done. Unless someone had seen Jessica come over last night? She was only there for five minutes. She had kissed him, but he hadn't kissed her back. Besides, there was no way that Haley would know about that, yet it was the only thing that was making sense.

--

Brooke kissed Lucas goodbye when he dropped her off. She then got out of the car and headed straight to Nathan's. It didn't make sense to her. From what Lucas had said, Haley had said they loved each other that night, and was going over there to make love to him when she found out that he had a girl there. Why would he be so stupid? Haley was a great girl, and it had taken so much to get them together.

Brooke banged on Nathan's door, he answered.

"Nathan, what the HELL is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about HALEY! How could you hurt her like that?"

"I am confused here. I just went over there, I tried calling her today...and she won't say anything.."

"Is Sawyer here?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to yell or hit Nathan in front of her.

"No, she is with my mom." Nathan told her.

"You tell me the truth, was there a girl here last night?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Nathan told her.

Brooke then slapped him across the face. "Nathan! You are not a teenager anymore. You are a father. You are responsible for your actions, and you lost Haley--"

"Whoa...can you please tell me what is going on...there seems to a misunderstanding..."

"Nathan...Haley saw you kissing and touching some blond girl. Haley came over here to have sex with you." Brooke wasn't sure if she should have said that or not, but Lucas let it slip, and she did as well.

Nathan was shocked, "What...she was...oh god..."

"Real proud, huh?"

"Brooke...can you seriously let me get a fricken word in," He was starting to get mad.

"Fine! Go!"

"There was a girl here. I can see why it would have looked bad to Haley. Jessica is the girls name. She works at the dealership. She said she came by with some papers I had forgotten. I took them, and she kept talking, about what a bad date she had just had. I was tired, and just wanted to go bed. Then she came on to me. I told her I had a girlfriend who I loved. Then she took my hands and but them on her chest, and kissed me. I was shocked, but I quickly pulled away, and then I asked her to please come and talk to me, because I didn't understand. She came in for less then five minutes, and sat right there. It turned out it was some bet or something, that she could sleep with me. I told her I never wanted to mess things up with my girlfriend. I told her she was a great girl, and she could get a great guy, but I all ready had the best person for me. I didn't do ANYTHING. I am so sorry that she had to see something like that, and how bad it must have seemed.."

Brooke smiled, and went to hug him. "THIS IS TRUE?!"

"Brooke...I wouldn't lie to you."

She hugged him, "I knew you wouldn't cheat on her! I just knew it. I am sorry, I know I didn't act like it, it's just Lucas was really upset.."

"Yeah, you should have seen Haley when I was there. She wouldn't even look me in the eye..."

"I know...but you have to go tell her. Somehow. Maybe I can get her to talk to her?"

"I don't know...I guess I will try. . If I go over there she won't listen to me, and Lucas might just beat the shit out of me."

"Aw.."

"I also just can't believe why she was coming over here..."

"The sex thing...yeah..."

"No, I mean. I told her I loved her earlier that day, and I meant it. She is a virgin...that is why it is such a big deal to me."

"Hmm...how about...you write a letter! I can give it to her!"

Nathan thought about it, "Yeah. That might work."

Nathan went and grabbed a pen and paper and poured his heart into it. He told her how much she meant to him, and the whole circumstance he had just told Brooke.

"I'll bring it over," Brooke promised.

--

**A/N:** I am on a role, so I think I will keep going. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke got into her car and headed to over to Haley and Lucas's house. The letter in her purse. Brooke got over there quickly. Both cars were there. She knocked on the door.

Lucas saw her there and went to kiss her, "Nice to see you again. Long time no see."

"Lucas, I need to talk to Haley..." Brooke told him.

"She is upstairs...but...I don't know if she wants to see anyone. Is this about Nathan? I really don't think Haley needs to hear about him..."

"Look, Lucas, please...I'll be right back." Brooke made it clear she was going to be

"Fine, just don't even think about bringing his name up."

Brooke headed up to Haley's room. She knocked when she reached the door.

"Come in," Haley called.

"Hey...look Lucas told me about what happened..." Brooke started off the conversation.

"It's okay. Really. I just don't want to talk about him..."

"Oh trust me, I went and slapped him in the face."

Haley was shocked, "Brooke!" Haley couldn't help but smile, it was kind of funny.

"I almost didn't let him explain, but then he did. He is telling the truth, he never lies to me. He wrote this for you. I really think you should read this..."

"I don't know Brooke..."

"You don't have to read it now, but please do."

"Alright...I'll think about it." Haley said. She wasn't sure.

"I am going to go. See you around." Brooke told her.

It was even a moment before Brooke left that Haley decided to open it and read it.

_Haley James,_

_First off...I love you. I meant what I said. I would never want to hurt you. Before you, I never thought I could give my heart to anyone, then you came along, when I least expected it. I started to fall more and more in love with you. I need you._

_What you saw must have looked so bad to you. I would not lie to you. Jessica (the girl you saw) is a girl that works for me and my father. She came over saying I left something there that I needed. Then she kept talking, and then coming on to me. I told her that I had a girlfriend who I LOVED, and nothing was worth giving her up for. That is when she grabbed my hands, put them on her chest, and kissed me. I stopped her. I told her we had to talk, and she came in. She sat down, I asked her why she was doing this. She gave me some line about it being a bet that she could sleep with me. I told her it would never happen, and asked her to leave. I would never cheat on you._

_I also heard about why you were coming over here. All I can say is wow. _

_I love you. I hope you can trust me. I hope we can get past this...please come over when you get this...at least talk to me. _

Tears filled her eyes. She dropped the letter and grabbed her purse. She told Brooke and Lucas, who were in the kitchen, that she would be right back.

As she left the room Lucas looked over at Brooke.

"What did you do?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Nathan wrote her that letter. I gave it to her..."

"What was in this letter?"

"Lucas, he didn't do it. He didn't sleep with anyone. It was some tramp from his work trying to come on to him. He loves her Lucas,"

"I swear, if he is lying or if he ever hurts her...I won't be able to control myself," He admitted.

--

Haley made it over to Nathan's. Right as Haley got to the door, he opened it. He was about to leave to go get Sawyer.

"Nathan...I need to talk to you..." Haley told him.

"Sure, do you want to come in..."

Haley reached up and kissed him but then began to cry.

"Hey--I take it you got the letter...come in," He told her as he put his arm around and her and lead her into the living room. They sat down together.

"I did get the letter. It was so sweet Nathan...it's just...I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Haley, no one could blame you. I know how that must have looked. You are the best girl in the whole world. I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either," Haley admitted. "I have been going out of my mind."

They talked everything over for a while. Nathan gave her more details on Jessica.

"I wasn't even sure I should have told you, I probably would have ended up telling you. It's just, it really was a lot of nothing. I think she was probably drunk."

"I can't blame her...I mean, you are pretty hott. I can see why she would want you." Haley smiled.

It was good to make a joke out of this. To lighten the mood.

"Speaking of wanting me...I heard that you..."

Haley started to turn red, "Hey...."

"Well, isn't that why you were coming over, and had to see what you saw?"

Haley smiled, "I even had these stupid black panties on, complete with matching bra. I was going to surprise you."

"That would have been a great surprise. I am sorry it didn't happen. I'm picturing it in my head right now actually," He smiled.

"Nathan Scott! Don't picture me in your underwear!"

He smiled, "Why not?"

Haley got on top of him and started kissing him. "Because it might lead us to both getting worked up and doing something....something big."

"I do want you Haley, but I just don't think your ready. Tonight isn't special. In fact you are still trying to process that I am not a huge asshole and that I do love you. It's a lot to take in. I also have to get Sawyer."

Haley kissed him again, "Okay, but sooon." Haley told him. "I guess I should get going."

"I love you Haley,"

"I love you too."

--

**A/N: Short chapter--I know!! I just wanted to make things better between Nathan and Haley. I knew people wanted them back together-and soon. I am going to be working on the final chapters. In the next few**** chapters, Lucas is going to come clean to Nathan. **


End file.
